silent storm
by dametsuu
Summary: dirinya adalah badai dan kau terjebak dalam intinya.


Bagimu, dirinya adalah sesuatu yang baru. Setiap awas matamu menangkapnya, segala tindak-tanduknya dan kau letakkan ia dalam emphasis―ia memang angin segar.

Namanya, Iwaizumi Hajime.

* * *

 **silent storm**

Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate

warning: crack pair, cheesy, 2nd pov experimental fic, typo(s)

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Kau kutuk keteledoranmu hari itu, bisa-bisanya meninggalkan payung. Langit menumpahkan bebannya, rinai itu menari dan kau putuskan untuk berteduh sembari meninggalkan sejumput harap―bahwa hujan takkan menderas lebih lagi. Kanopi hijau itu takkan sanggup menaungimu dari tempiasnya.

Spontan saja dirimu berbalik setelah melihat pantulan di balik kaca etalase. Boneka porselen itu menatapmu lekat dengan mata besarnya, kau tidak suka itu.

Plang bergoyang, ditiup angin yang ikut meramaikan. Toko barang antik, jelas saja.

Tak ada manusia yang menjejak trotoar di depan wajahmu, karena mereka tentu memilih opsi yang sama denganmu. Tidak bijak menembus hujan yang begini rapat.

Kau ulurkan tangan, merasakan tetesan. Jemari panjangmu kian lesi, kau tarik kembali tanganmu dan merasakan hawa menggigit merambat dari situ.

Kelebat bayang-bayang dari balik sana mengucapkan _permisi_. Begitu cepat eksistensi lainnya hadir, mungkin mengingat bahwa takkan ada yang terganggu apabila berteduh di toko yang tutup. Kau beringsut ke sudut, tidak suka orang asing mencampuri batas teritorimu.

"Boleh aku ikut berte―Akaashi?"

Pita suara yang bergetar familiar, mengetuk membran timpanimu. Kau menoleh untuk mendapati sosok yang di luar dugaan―ternyata kau mengenalnya.

Anggukan kau beri, sebagai respons sekadarnya. Ia menurunkan tudung jaket ketika kamu buka suara, "Iwaizumi- _san_." Sapamu balik.

"Baru pulang latihan?" kamu tahu ia menerka-nerka, lagipula untuk apa lagi memangnya kamu pulang selarut ini?

"Ya." Jawabmu, "Iwaizumi- _san_ sendiri?"

Ia tak segera menjawab, sibuk membuka jaketnya yang basah serta terlihat berat. Menyisakan kaus abu-abu yang mencetak sempurna tubuh atletisnya karena, duh, ia benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Aku baru saja pulang berbelanja." Ia menunjuk kantung plastik yang diletakkan tak jauh dari kakinya, bersandar pada dinding bata. Kau sudah tidak fokus pada omongannya. Sejak ia melepas jaket, netramu tak mau hengkang dari lengan kokohnya. Mengingatkanmu pada Bokuto saja.

Kau tersadar nama itu terbawa kembali. Tapi pada akhirnya kau memilih bergumul dengan pikiran-pikiran itu ketimbang mendengar komentarnya mengenai toko yang seram ketika lampunya dimatikan. Bokuto Koutarou, mana mungkin bisa lupa.

Tatapanmu lurus ke arah pendar lampu jalan, meski pun pikiranmu melayang-layang. Hujan selalu diidentikkan dengan keheningan serta ketenangan. Tapi kau tak menemukan kesinambungan antar keduanya, keheningan itu terasa kosong.

Kau pikir, mungkin itu akibat dari absennya sang mantan kapten. Kemungkinan selalu ada dan masih banyak tersedia. Dan kali itu adalah _mungkin_ yang salah, karena kau baru saja bertemu Bokuto pekan lalu. Kekosongan itu masih menyisa, padahal sekejap hidupmu kembali gempita.

Sesuatu mengejutkanmu. Kau nyaris memekik―meski pada akhirnya kau hanya melebarkan mata, melempar tanya pada botol minuman isotonik yang ditempelkan di pipimu.

Dia mengedikkan bahu, "kau tampak lelah." Tuturnya.

Kau ingin menolaknya secara halus. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Iwaizumi- _san_." Tapi ia kepala batu, tangannya masih kukuh mengangsurkan botol ke hadapanmu. Kau terima dengan tidak enak hati.

Lamat kau pandangi label botol itu, bukan meminumnya. "Malah aneh rasanya tidak dibuat repot seseorang." Bisiknya terbawa angin, seperti keriat-keriut papan plang yang masih berisik. Dari ekor matamu, kau lihat ia memandangi arah yang sama denganmu sebelumnya.

"Kau benar," gumammu membalasnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk dari sudut bibirmu, ia mengerjap menatap dua matamu sebelum mengulas senyum yang kurang lebih sama. Pertanda mengerti benar maksud dibalik kata-katamu.

Dalam diam kau raih tangannya. Tidak ada penolakan, yang ada tautan yang kian erat―sibuk mencari kehangatan yang tidak eksis. Beku, jemarimu beku. Tapi kau rasakan afeksi dari telapak tangan besarnya yang melingkupi milikmu, dari labium yang menyentuh keningmu tanpa aba-aba.

Tidak cukup bagimu untuk terkejut, kau menoleh untuk mendapatinya tersipu. Dilihat dari segi mana pun itu. Kau menelan kekehanmu, tahu benar itu murni inisiatifnya. Kau tak menunjukkan inten lain yang berupaya lebih dari sekadar tautan jemari. Dirinya memang benar-benar angin segar, atau tepatnya mungkin sebuah badai.

Singkat waktu yang kau jalani dengannya membawamu dalam pusaran baru. Badai terselubung yang menjauhkanmu dari kehampaan, membawamu jauh dari perasaan-perasaan tak terdefinisikan. Satu hal yang kau tahu, ia mengisi celah dalam dirimu.

"Iwaizumi- _san_ , terima kasih."

Ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai mengapa kau mengucapkan _terima kasih_.

End.

* * *

a/n: ...habis ini rasanya saya mau sungkem sama Oikawa-Bokuto :""")

sukses keracunan crack pair di tumblr, saya jadi cinta pair ini. Iwa yang nggak jauh-jauh dari pretty setter dan Akaashi yang juga nggak jauh-jauh dari ace bernomor 4 XDDD /stahp/ tapi kalau mengenai OTP saya masih belum geser dari IwaOi/BokuAka kok, ini hanya selingan. Selingan yang menyegarkan apalagi kalau besoknya ospek /slap/ /curhat/

semoga meski pun fic-nya amburadul dapat menghibur ya~

would you mind to review? :3

(terus em... ada yang berminat gabung di kapal ini? kalau ada mari fangirlingan sama-sama~!)


End file.
